godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baldur
Baldur's personality section This speculation that Baldur respect Tyr is ridiculous. First: Tyr create the temple so all race can use it. It was called "The last cooperation between the nine realms". Do you think Aesir, by this time is shown to be incredibly selfish, would let Tyr get away with not teaching them how to use it? Do you think that Odin can't use the thing while he sealed three realms, rendering the temple unable to be used to transport to any one of those realm except by an Aesir? Do you think Baldur can't learn it from someone else, someone who point him as his greatest tracker perhaps? there are limits to what he's willing to do and how far? You say that about a man who threatened to kill a child and actually harmed him? Also, there is no indication that Baldur show distate of Thor's barbarism. He made the comparison to point out how he's much more merciful than the god of thunder. Nothing more. It was more so he could finish his job as quick as possible than actual mercy. he never state that he dislike Thor's way of doing things. This whole "admiration" towards Kratos was ridiculous. He said thanks once, and that's when he's in advantageous position (choking the boy and kratos). There is no mention that he think of the Kratos as a friend, worthy opponent perhaps, but not friends. There is no indication that he request Thor to lend him their sons. For all we know it could be Odin ordering thor to lend his sons to keep an eye on his increasingly unhinged son. What Magni did say was "Father believed him so we should too". There is no mention that he's increasingly obssessed with defeating kratos before the curse is broken. In fact, the first thing he did after he acquired Atreus was to run away. He threatened to kill Atreus if Kratos didn't comply with his demand, is this the behavior of someone being obssessed with killing somebody? Why he's obssessed with killing Kratos by the time his curse is broken? First he likes the pain, second because he realize he can die at that point. "As seen during his fight with Kratos and Atreus after his curse was broken, Baldur was shown to be somewhat of a masochist, taking great pleasure in feeling pain as well as putting other people through the same pain." this is not masochist by the way. This is sadomasochism. The entire personality section and Tyr's page is full of these ridiculous notions. 06:33, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Hel's Crush I just had a thought that might explain why Baldur may end up in Helheim. What if Hel (the ruler of Helheim) actually has a crush on Baldur and secretly manipulated events to have him be in Helheim so that she could try to court him? You have to admit that would be a pretty interesting spin on the old myth. ( 01:02, August 27, 2018 (UTC)) Personality Section Rework I redid the personality sections for readability, to take out some unsubstantiated opinions and stick to what's been demonstrated by the game. Also, what was already there was badly organized, and so the Family section was created to help this. If the other topics on this talk page are to believed, this all was a badly needed rework. THese edits were put in place once, but removed, if there is a problem with them, please let me know. Machiavelli33 (talk) 04:35, April 23, 2019 (UTC)